White Wedding
by Kuroshi44
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel finally tie the knot. M for Grell and Lizzy showing up.
**Disclaimer: don't own black butler**

The music started and everyone turned around to watch the vision in white make her way down the aisle. She looked so young, despite claims that she was nearly 18. The dress hugged a slim waist and somehow gave rise to curves that did not actually exist, the small accents of blue and black complemented the bride's hair. Miss Nina had out done herself with this one, you could not have asked for a more beautiful dress for a more beautiful bride.

Finally the bride reached the groom; the music stopped and ceremony began. The couple soothed each other's nerves through rubbing the backs of each other's hands discretely; no one would have guessed that it was code.

'You look lovey my dear, you played your part well,' Sebastian spelled out on the back of Ciel's hand.

'I hate looking feminine, I hate dresses, I especially hate puffy dresses. Why the hell am I the bride?' Ciel had been ranting since Sebastian first took him to the fitting for the dress, even now he could not contain his anger.

'Because I do not pull it off as elegantly as you do, besides you have worn dresses before.' Ciel shuddered at the memory, nearly four years and he still could not get over that horrible night at the Viscounts.

'Fine, but you didn't have to take my gun away. There was absolutely no reason to disarm me at my own wedding.

'There was no reason for you to _be armed_ at your own wedding either. Mey-rin and Tanaka already have that covered.'

Ciel discreetly looked around the church hall. It was meant to be a small gathering, family and friends only with a few noted exclusions. Elizabeth had not been invited though her parents were notified. Grell was not there either but the reaper association was warned. The queen had snuck in wearing a disguise with disapproving butlers in tow and the undertaker was quietly chuckling in the corner. The servants where present looking surprisingly neat, even the snakes had bowties and a chair each. There was that one section that remained empty, at least of humans. That area was filed with writhing shadows and light that eerily filled out human shapes. There were other people as well from varies cases, somehow family and friends resulted in a rather large gathering.

Ciel signed, the room was a powder keg waiting to explode. He would feel better if he had his weapon handy as well, at least the two largest wild fires where not present.

Of course fires are unpredictable; they often decide to come even when not invited.

Sebastian would say this later; he was surprised it lasted as long as it did. The demon was grateful that they had the decency to wait until after the official part was done, but that could have been due to disorganisation rather than actual courtesy.

The first disruption was Randall, for a person who couldn't close cases he could sniff out any wrong doing Ciel did from about to two kilometres away.

The audience turned at the noise of the doors slamming open and loud shouting.

'This proceeding is illegal. The bride is a man and it is against the law for two men to have a relationship. This marriage is nullified and you two are to be arrested.' Randal looked rather pleased with himself as he said it. Footsteps followed the announcement as most of Scotland Yard filed into the church. Randal did not expect the guard dog to go down easy.

Quietly the queen stood up from her position near the front. Randal's eyes bulged at the sight of Her Highness wearing commoners dress without a jewel to be seen.

'Honestly Randal, can't you let this one slide? I have already given my permission and my blessing, have some decency and apologise for interrupting this scared event.' Her tone was quiet, regal and commanding, her authority shining like the crown she for once wasn't wearing.

Randal was going red in the face with humiliation and outrage. Bested once again by the infernal guard dog, how could that woman make him out as a saint even as he blatantly broke the law?

After much mumbling and glaring the words, 'I guess just this once the law can forgive him,' were finally heard. The collected crowd sighed and the Queen nodded once before resuming her seat.

Tanaka, and various other guests, had only just finished putting their assortment of weapons away when the next interruption arrived. This one took the form of a very mad, very red reaper.

'Maybe the law can forgive them but death certainly won't.' Ciel suddenly found himself flying in his butler's - now husband's - grasp as a disturbingly familiar death scythe sliced through the space he had previously occupied. 'You seem to be getting a little big for your boots thinking you can marry my Bassy. Allow me to cut you back down to size.' Grell continued as he took another swing, promptly beheading the priest.

'How dare you! How dare you try and harm my Ciel! We had a deal, we kill the stealing demon and then you get to play with his corpse and I get to marry my darling like I was supposed to!'

The little blood had remained in Ciel's face quickly drained away at the sound of that high pitched voice. He was also quite disturbed at the insinuation she was making about what Grell had planned to do to his new husband.

'Change of plans, you play with a corpse and I marry my one hell of a demon. Think of it you can dress him up and treat him as a doll. Little girls like to play with dolls, women prefer to play with real men.' Elizabeth's scream of fury was answered by a scream of pain as she lunged at Grell, missed, and landed with her sword stuck in one of the other guests. What little sanity the others guests had retained vanished in that instant. The white wedding became a red wedding as the ceremony became a blood bath. After all, the only guests not armed had body guards.

Ciel found himself sitting out of harm's way amongst the rafters of the church. The Queen was sitting next to him with one of her butlers, as were a few other guests that were athletic enough and smart enough to seek sanctuary from the carnage down below. A carnage, it should be noted, they watched with great interest. Some people had been trying to halt the chaos while others made use of it to end people they had long held grievances against. The shadows had joined the fun and some could be seen tearing people limb from limb while others snuck close and whispered poison in unsuspecting ears. The beings made of light where even higher than the other guests as they looked down radiating clear disapproval of proceedings. One casually leant towards Ciel and Sebastian to give a message before it departed to whatever dimension it originated from.

'Despite interruptions your union has been recognised by the All Mighty. Your contract has been altered by His power to one of love rather than servitude, you are equals in all things including power. Ciel is now the salvation of the demon officially known as Sebastian, so long as the love between you two is strong he will never again need to consume souls. Sebastian is now the salvation of Ciel, so long as he remains the human shall not age or perish. As He commands so shall it be.' The formalities completed the being took on a playful tone. 'You can keep the markings, in case you lose the rings to the mists of eternity. Thanks for the entertainment, been ages since we had this much fun, not since the rebels fell. Maybe see you round some time, should promise to quite a ride.' With that the majority of the images of light faded, though it should be noted some decided to stick around and tussle with the shadows.

The Queen, who was closest to the happy couple, tapped her watch dog on the shoulder.

'Boy, we should be off as well, as soon as Phipps can drag Grey away from his current duel. Congratulations the two of you, I hope to see you soon so we can have a good chat.' With that the Queen disappeared, taking her butlers with her. The other guests that were among the rafters drifted over to give congratulations on the union and condolences depending on what person down below was currently meeting their end, before they too escaped the madness and went home. The Green Witch, with Wolfram's hand safely covering her eyes against the bloodshed, also expressed her annoyance that a boy had more curves than she did.

Finally all that remained on the rafters where the newlyweds and the Undertaker, though how he was still up there when he was laughing so hard was unknown to many. They watched as the survivors left covered in blood while one of the shadows convinced a surprising number of people that they should all go for drinks to celebrate new and future friendships. A couple of beings of light also joined the party, though they insisted they wouldn't be drinking, for old times' sake apparently.

Finally Grell was dragged off by William, and Elizabeth was removed by her parents and brother. All that remained were Sebastian, Ciel, Undertaker and a couple of corpses.

'I'll take care of the clean-up, after that fiasco you more than paid for it little lord.' With that undertaker left to get his cart leaving the couple alone with the bodies and blood.

'Well that happened.'

'Yes it did.'

'This is why I said I needed a gun.'

'But you survived without one, and I am not sure you would have with one.'

'Suppose you're right.' Ciel paused, then he smiled. 'We did it, we got married, survived the ceremony, and have solved all our problems regarding the contract and our feelings. All that is left is to see the dawn tomorrow.'

'Together.'

'Yes, from now until eternity, together.'

With that said, Sebastian Phantomhive, proud husband of the Earl of Phantomhive the Queens Watch dog, scooped his blushing bride into his arms and marched out the door.

 **An; sorry, but I can't picture a wedding between the two going any differently. This was meant to be humour, my second attempt, let me know it I was successful or how I can improve.**


End file.
